


By an Inch

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order
Genre: M/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 19.9 ["By Perjury"]. Because, OMG! MIKEY ALMOST GOT SHOT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	By an Inch

**Author's Note:**

> Post-ep for 19.9, "By Perjury", because, well, Mikey almost got shot.

Lupo has to drag him out of the restroom by his elbow. “We have to get you to a doctor.”

“I’m fine,” Mike says and stumbles a bit. It’s only Lupo’s hand on his elbow that keeps him from dropping to his knees. “I’m okay.”

“You’re going into shock. You’re going to the hospital.”

“I have—”

“We’ll make the calls,” Lupo says. He sits Mike on a bench and reaches for his cell phone. “Don’t move.”

“Sure,” Mike says, and he’s suddenly light-headed. He drops his head between his knees and breathes in as deep as he can.

“Ambulance is coming.”

Mike tries to nod and only makes himself dizzier. He jumps when Lupo sits next to him and puts a hand between his shoulder blades.

“I need—”

“I’ll call him in a second,” Lupo cuts in.

How he knows, Mike isn’t sure. “You’re a good detective,” he says between gulping sighs of breathing.

“Thanks,” is all Lupo says as the EMTs clatter up the stairs.

*

“What do you mean ‘almost shot’?” Jack yells into the phone when Lupo calls.

“I mean ‘not shot’,” Lupo says, holding his cell away from his ear. “I made him come to the hospital because he was going into shock.”

“Where?”

“St. Michael’s.”

“Okay,” Jack grabs his jacket and his briefcase and only realizes he’s still on the phone when he hears Lupo cough. “Thank you.”

“St. Michael’s,” Lupo repeats and disconnects.

Jack stops before he leaves his office and makes himself breathe deep. Marilyn looks over when the door opens. “I’m going to be at St. Michael’s,” Jack tells her. “Mike was involved in a near-miss at the courthouse. I’m going to go down and convince him to listen to the doctors.”

Marilyn takes in the information with a nod. “I’ll get your schedule rearranged.”

“Thank you, Marilyn.”

“Keep an eye on your speedometer,” Marilyn calls out as Jack walks towards the elevator.

Jack smirks as he hits the down button for the elevator. It’s only as the doors open that he realizes he’s forgotten to ask about Connie. He gets out his phone and dials her number.

“I’m okay,” Connie says in greeting. “But you might want to hurry; Mike’s started trying to get out of bed, and the doctor’s getting the same murderous gleam in his eyes that you do.”

“Tell him to stay put, and tell him I said it.”

“Will do.” There’s a pause. “Be careful, Jack. I don’t need both of you laid up.”

“Should make it in twenty,” Jack says rather than promising anything.

It’s twenty-two minutes later when Jack spots Connie leaning against the wall across from an open door. Connie doesn’t say a word, just points towards the door and rolls her eyes.

“Get back in bed,” Jack says automatically. He crosses his arms when Mike, one leg dangling over the edge of the mattress, tries to keep moving. “Don’t make me make it an order, Mike.”

Mike puts his leg back on the bed and covers himself with the blanket. “I’m fine,” he says, clipping the end of his words.

“Sure,” Jack responds in a tone that translates clearly to complete disagreement. “The doctors are holding you here because getting you worked up is fun for them.”

“I’m fine,” Mike repeats and tugs the blanket to make it lay straight. “I don’t see the big deal—”

“Shut up,” Jack snaps. He kicks out his foot and sends the doorstop skittering. The door closes with a hiss of compressed air, and Jack pulls the shade before walking over to Mike’s bed. “You’re going to stay here, and you’re going to do as the doctors say, and you’ll go home when they’re damned well ready to send you. And not one damned minute before.”

Mike blinks. “Okay.” He reaches out for Jack’s hand and breathes out shakily when he realizes that Jack’s hands are shaking. “Hey,” he says quietly. “I’m okay.”

“Goddamnit,” Jack breathes out. “Goddamnit, and goddamn you.”

“What’d I do?” Mike asks incredulously. “I was taking a leak!”

“You. Your sense of justice. Turning you back on Winston.”

“Yeah, I’m a horrible person,” Mike says waspishly. “So terrible to think he wouldn’t try to shoot me in the damned courthouse.”

Jack touches Mike’s face, his hair, trails his hand down his arm. “Sorry. I…I’m no good at this part, Mike. I don’t comfort very well.”

“We need scotch.” Mike raises his eyebrows when Jack’s gaze slides sideways. “You didn’t.”

“I’m bad at comfort,” Jack says and reaches for his briefcase. He opens it and pulls out a bottle of scotch. “Scotch is easy.”

“All right,” Mike laughs and grins widely when Jack displays two tumblers. “I’ll stay.”


End file.
